Kappa Kidnapping
by cimorine
Summary: What if Leo decided that enough was enough, and took matters into his own hands? Miwa deserves better. And he has decided it's up to him. But how will they survive, with an infant, in Japan, in the past? This story takes place in the TMNT 2012 universe, specifically in around the year 1997, in Japan. This is a branch-off of the episode, "Tale of the Yokai."
1. Altering the Timeline

Leo glanced down at Miwa as she pulled his bandana tails. Even now, he loved her. Even more, in fact. Babies were always cute, if television was to be believed. Leo had never really held a baby before. But it stirred in him feelings of protection, not unlike when he saw one of his brothers get hurt or about to, but more tender. His mind was half on Miwa and half on the conversation. As he ended the conversation quietly to his brothers, the message that they must take out shredder, an idea occurred to Leo as he returned his attention to his baby sister. What if their plan failed? Well, Tang Shen would die all over again, and Miwa….. Miwa would be taken under the shredder's wing. And eventually mutated. And mind-controlled. It was a small idea, but big, huge, enormous in its implications and repercussions. Leo quietly formed a plan B, and stored it in the back of his mind for later.

Fire painted the night red and gold. "Tang Shen!" Raph and Mikey cried as they just glimpsed the woman rushing into the burning dojo. Donnie followed shortly after, full of concern for Tang Shen, the mother they had never known, and Splinter, who might be horribly burned. Leo was about to follow, when he heard a cry. Leo turned to find Miwa safely tucked under a stool, crying for the comfort of her mother. And in a flash, Leo saw it all. He started as a cry came from the Dojo, and Leo knew that Tang Shen had just died. He turned back to the helpless baby, still wailing for her mother. Leo felt as though the sounds behind him were muted, that he had fallen underwater. But in that water, he saw it all. He saw that Miwa would become Karai, then a snake, then a mind-controlled slave. Nothing would change. Tang Shen had died, defending Splinter, just as he had told them so long ago in the future. The building was coming down around him, and with it, all he had ever known. All that Splinter had was being lost, right in this moment. Leo felt his heart ache with the tragedy of it all. And from the ache came the plan he had tucked away. And with the plan came a decision, and an action.

Shredder would return any minute and steal away the child. Leo was not prone to rash decisions, but today he made an exception. In one move Leo scooped up the babe and fled into the trees, shushing her quietly. At the familiar voice Miwa calmed and intertwined her hands into his bandana, somehow settling into Leonardo's quiet calm. Leo glanced down below, as unfeeling and as silent as stone, as he observed what happened next.

He'd been not a moment too soon, for there was Oroku Saki, his face burned, crying out for Tang Shen. After looking back at the burned building, he fled, in the direction of Tang Shen's home. "So," Leo thought to himself, "He planned to steal Miwa all along." His resolution only grew from this knowledge. Leo looked down at the baby, who was watching him with interest. Deep in his chest, he knew he'd done the right thing.

Soon after Shredder fled, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey pulled Splinter out of the wreckage and melted into the shadows, likely heading for their makeshift camp in the woods to wait for their leader to return. None of his brothers saw Leonardo hidden in the shadows with his precious burden and choice.

Leo alone watched as Splinter cried out for the two souls he had believed he had lost in the fire. The despair was agonizing, and nearly set Miwa crying again, but Leo, seeing that she was near wailing, fled into the night, carefully holding the baby in the crook of his arm as he followed his brothers.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Donnie asked, half-crazy with fury. "How could you do something so INSANE!?"

"INSANE?!" Leo shouted back, as he clutched Miwa to his plastron protectively. "Shredder raises her to be a kunoichi, a liar! Then, she gets mutated into a snake, THEN he MIND CONTROLS HER! How could I NOT save her from that?!"

"And what, exactly, were you planning on DOING with her?!" Raph hollered, arms crossed as he joined Donnie's side. Miwa began to cry, and Mikey, aware that the tension in the air was the cause, quickly took the baby from Leo and rocked her gently a small distance away.

"I. . ." Leo started, as he watched Mikey cradle her. "I don't know. We have to give her back to Splinter, we just HAVE to! You guys didn't see his face…." Leo paused, trying to contain the tears that threatened to dampen his bandana. "You didn't see his face when he cried out for Tang Shen and Miwa during the fire. You didn't see Splinter's face when he told me that Shredder had raised his _own daughter_ to hate and _loathe_ him!" Leo's voice shook. Donnie hesitated in his anger, aware of the emotion pouring from his brother. However, Donnatello dwelt only briefly on emotion and settled on facts. "But Leo, don't you see? If Yoshi has his daughter, that might be enough for him to stay in Japan! We will never be mutated!" Donnie took out his T-phone and showed it to Leo. "The picture of Casey and April and all of us! April and Casey are still vanishing!" As Leo watched Mikey cradle and coo at the baby, trying to coax a smile from her, Leo had an idea. Another one that might prove more difficult than simply taking a child. "We could watch her."

"What?!" Raph and Donnie both said together.

"We could watch her. Raise her. At least, for a little bit. Then, when Yoshi leaves for Japan, we follow, wait until he gets mutated, then present him with his baby girl . . . our new sister."

Donnie's mouth dropped open. He was speechless. The thousands of things that could go wrong with that small plan rushed into his head so fast that for a moment he didn't react. Raph had no such reservations.

"Are you nuts? We don't know the first thing about babies, and I'm pretty sure we can't raise one! And you want us to babysit for an _entire year?_ I don't think so." Leo glared at Raph. "Well, what was I supposed to do?! Leave her there?! Raph, she's Splinter's daughter! How could I leave her, knowing the life she grows up with, knowing what happens to her! Right now, in our time, she's a snake, one that's poisoned all of us. She knows no love from her father, hates all of us and wants us dead! I can't abandon her, I just . . ." Leo slumped to the ground, tired from the tragedy they had witnessed during the day. "Splinter deserves a little light in his life. Miwa deserves more than what she got."

The three turtles were silent for a moment. "He's right." Mikey said quietly as he looked down at Miwa, snuggling in his arms. "I don't think I could give her to Shredder now, no matter how good he might seem." Donnie sighed. Leo was reasonable in many things, but when it came to Karai. . . Miwa . . . he saw no reason. Looking at Leo, however, Donnie realized that he had a point. The time stream would be altered, but wouldn't it be for the better? A thought occurred to him and he pulled out his T-phone. There was the picture of all of them and Casey and April. Everything back to normal. Except for one thing. "Guys, look!" he showed the picture of all of their happy faces, Casey and April smiling next to them. But there was a slight change. A girl, obviously Japanese, with dark hair back in a ponytail. She wore a black kunoichi outfit, but was smiling. The turtles were silent, in awe of the change they knew now existed in the future.

Donnie was the first to speak. "Look, I don't know about this, but since it looks like we are still mutated, I'm ok with it." Leo turned to Raph. He frowned for a moment more, looking at the baby. Raph didn't want to admit it, but his heart ached to see the daughter of Tang Shen and Yoshi live a life with the Shredder. "Oh, all right! But how are we gonna live, bro? We can't even take care of ourselves! We're sixteen years in the past, no food, no shelter, and absolutely no idea how to take care of a baby." Leo smiled "We're ninjas. I'm sure we can get all that and more. After all, Japan still has sewers. And food. We just need to lie low until Splinter has gone to America. Then, we can follow him and give Miwa to him, just after we're mutated." Raph rolled his eyes. "I don't know how you think we'll do it all, but I guess since you haven't gotten us killed yet, I can trust you for now, fearless leader." Leo smiled and clapped his brother on the shoulder.


	2. Difficulties with Infancy

The first night with Karai was the hardest. She awoke in the middle of the night, and it took 30 minutes for the teenage turtles to realize she was hungry. Donnie and Raph went on a quick mission to Tang Shen's house in search of supplies. Yoshi, for whatever reason, was not there. This was fortunate, as Donnie and Raph had both been expecting to have their shells handed to them in the night. They had learned from painful experience that Splinter was not in the best or most understanding mood when he was awaked, and he was a very light sleeper.

Both turtles silently crept in through the open window, scanning the room for potential disurbances or accidents. They moved silently into the kitchen, wrapped feet only making the slightest "swish-swish" sounds of wind on the wooden floor. The two began searching, quietly opening cabinets and cupboards. Baby food had to be in the kitchen, right?

Within minutes Donnatello had found the mothering load. He silently waved Raph over and pointed to a cabinet in the kitchen. They saw cans of formula and bottles, a bottle-heater and mashed baby food, as well as disposable diapers, wipes, clothes, a baby basket, and blankets. The boys packed all the supplies into bundles made out of some of the blankets, and hurried back to their waiting brothers, being careful not to drop any of the precious treasure or awake their grieving sensei.

"We're back." Raph said, a weary smile on his face. "And we brought the baby stuff. Baby food, blankets, diapers, anything a baby could want."

"Nice work, guys. Thanks." Leo said as he glanced at the bundles. Miwa, who had been rocked to sleep by the time they got back, awoke quickly at the four turtles' hushed tones and started to cry piteously. Donnie quickly looked at the instructions on the formula and mixed the powder with water and shook it until it had mixed. Then he looked back on the container. "Heat up in a bottle heater or a mug of hot water." Donnie muttered a Japanese curse. They had the heater, but no plug! Raph smirked as he pulled out a mug he'd swiped from the house. He dipped the mug in the stream nearby and placed the water near the fire. After a few moments, the water was steaming. Donnie carefully put the bottle in the water and set his T-phone for 5 minutes. Miwa was still wailing. It felt like the longest five minutes of their lives.

She continued to cry when Donnie pulled the bottle out of the water, tested it, and handed it to Leo. She only ceased when she felt Leo shove the nipple into her mouth. With a sigh of contentment and relief she began to drink. Leo and the others forgot that she had been crying for hours when they saw her eat. They crowded around Leo and watched as she eagerly drank her fill. Leo in particular was amazed. Her eyes were closed, but she sucked the bottle in a way they had never seen before. She moaned softly as she drank, falling quickly to sleep. When the bottle was nearly empty she stopped sucking. Leo jostled her quietly to wake her, and she finished the bottle before falling blissfully to sleep.

All four turtles stood back sighed quietly in relief. "I was worried she wasn't gonna stop." Mikey said, and Raph softly clouted him on the head, though he couldn't stop his smile when he whispered, "She was just hungry, you doofus."

Donnie motioned for them to be quiet as Leo stood gracefully from his cross-legged position and carefully with Miwa still in his arms. He turned and placed her in the small bed they had made from blankets and a basket. She moved slightly, but did not awake.

"She must have been really tired." Leo whispered as he looked down at Miwa. Everything about her fascinated him. He couldn't explain it, but he suddenly was feeling much more of an older brother to her than he had before. Somehow, they were bonding.

"Well, now it's time for us to get back to sleep." Donnie yawned. They all fell gratefully down on the ground, happy to have appeased Miwa's hunger. Leo alone remained awake a little while longer, watching his new sister sleep soundly in her crib.

After they knew how to make the food, feeding Miwa was easy. Donnie even noticed the time that she ate, and the boys began feeding her every three hours. It wasn't easy to get Leonardo to give up his role as her primary feeder, however.

"You sure you can handle this, Mikey?" Leo asked as he gingerly, hesitantly handed Karai to his brother. "No prob, bro. I've seen you feed her ever since you kidnapped her. I can handle this."

"I hate to admit it, but give the kid a chance. Besides, you need rest, Leo." Raph added. Leo blinked and frowned at his brother, the dark circles under his eyes showing. "I-I'm not tired!" Leo said back, one eye on Mikey as Donnie handed him the bottle of formula. "Leo, you need rest. Stop with this stupid oldest-brother single mom crud and just go to bed. We can watch Mikey feed Ka-. . . Miwa." Leonardo sighed. Much as he hated to admit it, his brothers were right. He had no chance of getting a good night's sleep and being refreshed enough to think of a solution to their living problem unless he handed the duty of feeding off to his brothers. Donnie gave his worn-out brother a sympathetic look. He knew how hard it was to give up control and trust others, even if they were his brothers. "I'll watch them both, Leo. Go sleep." Leonardo closed his eyes and sighed with relief. If Donnie was watching them, he felt more reassured. His genius brother knew what not to do with Miwa, at least.

"Hey, whaddaya mean, 'you'll watch us?' " Raph asked, irked. Donnie held his hands up and whispered, "It got Leo to go to sleep, didn't it?" the two turned to their brother, who had passed out on his blanket by the fire almost as soon as he had flopped to the ground. "I guess so." Raph muttered grumpily.

"Hey guys, lookit this!" Mikey whispered excitedly. The two came over to observe (and monitor) Mikey as he fed their new baby sister.

Mikey had never felt so at peace. Something about holding a baby and feeding her felt. . . right. No wonder Leo hadn't wanted to give up the job! Miwa was so small, he felt at any moment she could fall. The turtle held her as firmly and carefully as he dared on his lap as he sat on the rock by their campfire, watching with fascination as she guzzled the milk. Her eyes began to droop and she smiled contentedly. By the time the bottle was finished her eyes were completely closed and she only sucked on the nipple occasionally as if remembering some reflex.

"Woah." Mikey breathed. Watching her sleep never got old. She was so tiny, so precious, like a lone ice cream come on a hot summer day, or a slice of pizza on a table full of worms. He'd never known this feeling welling up inside him, this need to protect her. Mikey mused that perhaps this was what his brothers felt for him at times, when they were not frustrated with his antics. The youngest turtle found he rather liked the feeling in his chest. It made him feel braver, smarter, and more skilled than he ever had. In this baby's eyes, he was a master. He was her caretaker. Well, at least he was one of them.

After a while the turtle became aware of Donnatello patting him gently. "She needs to go in her basket, Mikey." Donnie whispered gently, and Mikey nodded, scarcely daring to breathe. He stood gently, hesitantly, aware that the slightest movement might awake Miwa. With aching slowness he lowered her into her basket and covered her gently with the blanket. Raphael and Donnatello watched, impressed. Their brother had been unaware that his skills as a ninja had shone through like stars. Mikey rarely was quiet, stealthy, or patient. But with Miwa, he was the quietest, stealthiest, and most patient of them all. The brothers exchanged glances. It was beginning to look like Miwa was going to be a good influence on their youngest brother.


	3. Changes and Changing

**Warning: This chapter is a little mature because of Diaper-changing details. If you are squeemish, skip ahead.**

" C'mon, Raph. I did it! Leo did it! Even Donnie did it!" Mikey begged. Raph frowned and turned away sharply. "I-I wouldn't do it right. I'd drop her or something, or lose my cool and. . ." The idea of harming Miwa in anger was unthinkable to the turtle, and filled him with more fear than he had ever imagined. There were times when his temper just flared. It was best if he was kept away from Miwa. Especially when she was crying, as she was now.

"Raph, if you don't feed her I will." Leo said wearily, but Donnatello shoved him down on the ground before he could fully stand. "Shut up, Leo. You can't feed Miwa all the time. It's best if all of us knows how to care for her, just in case." Raph looked at his eldest brother. "Are you gonna let Leo hog Miwa all to himself?" Mikey goaded. Raphael rolled his eyes, frustrated. He didn't want to admit it, but Donnie was right. If something happened to Leo, and something ALWAYS seemed to happen to his eldest brother, then it would fall to him to lead the team and raise-er, babysit Miwa. Raise? Where had he gotten that idea? They were only watching her for a little bit! Sheesh, if he wasn't careful, he'd get as over-protective as Leo! Raph huffed. "Fine. But, I'm only gonna feed her, 'Kay? Then she goes right back to Leo." The eldest turtle smiled brightly, and Mikey patted Raph on the shell. " 'Atta-turtle, Raph!" Donnatello picked up the crying Miwa gently from her basket crib, careful to support her head. Miwa screamed, but the turtle handled her with surprising calm. Raph was impressed. Donnie had patience as deep as the deepest sewer hole, even when Miwa grabbed at his long bandana tails and pulled sharply in her fit. Mikey brought the bottle from the cup of warm water and tested it. "You gotta make sure it doesn't burn the palm of your hand, or else it's gonna be too hot for her." Mikey said, as he took Raph's hand and squirted some formula on it. Raph looked at it dribbling across his palm, feeling his rage boil. "TELL ME next time you do that!" the turtle shouted, but Mikey just grinned. Sheesh, did EVERYONE have more patience than him. It really ticked him off.

"Sit down, Raph." Donne said. Raph did so with a huff of frustration and apprehension, almost flopping into a cross-legged position. Donnie slowly and gently floated Miwa into his arms. Raph hoped Donnie wouldn't notice that his arms had been trembling slightly as her soft blanket made contact with his biceps, her weight nestling lightly into the crook of his arm. "Here." Mikey said, handing him the bottle. Raph took it and gently tried to put it in the baby's mouth. She spat it out and continued crying stubbornly. Raph felt his head get hot. "Take the darn milk, you stupid baby!" he said, and firmly pushed the nipple into her open mouth. With a short start Miwa stopped crying, and to Raph everything around them seemed to dim as he felt his attention being drawn to her like a moth to flame.

She looked surprised, (Raph doubted anyone had ever called her stupid before), but began to suck on the nipple, making humming sounds as she did so. Raph and seen her feed times before, but it was different when he was doing it himself. She was so…. light. He'd been right to be scared. It felt she could fall any minute. Raph was grateful he was sitting on the ground. Watching her feed, Raphael felt emotions stirring in his chest. Relief, wonder, protection, love. Heck, no wonder Leo didn't want to share this job. He'd never admit it to the fearless leader, but feeding this baby was actually enjoyable. It was so simple. But endlessly beautiful.

After the bottle was empty, Miwa looked up at him and clasped his bandana tails. Raph smiled a broad smile. She began to tug on them. "Wow, some grip you got there, kid." Raph chuckled. "What now guy-." Raph started as he looked up, but stopped. Mikey was grinning with a goofy, love-sick look on his face as he held on to Leonardo's legs, keeping the turtle from arising from where he had apparently fallen in his rush forward. Donnie was sitting on Leo's back, grinning like an idiot.

"What are you doofuses lookin' at?!" Raph said, feeling his cheeks flair. "Awww, you're so sweet when you're with Miwa!" Mikey said. Donnie was at least smart enough to stay quiet. Raph would have stood and pummeled his brother right there, but Miwa somehow directed his attention back to her. She began cooing and making noises at him, and for the life of him he couldn't turn away.

"Lemme up, guys! You said I could take her as soon as Raph finished feeding her!"

"Mikey was right, Leo. Stop hogging Miwa."

"I'm not hogging her, I just want to make sure she's okay!"

"Yeah, yeah, and you rushing forward in a blind rage was supposed to help? Chill, Bro! Raph didn't mean to call her stupid!" Raph hardly heard them. Miwa was talking to him. He didn't know what she was saying, but it was interesting.

Donnie finally let Leo up when Raph glanced up with a "what now?" look.

"Diaper changing." Donnie said, and made a face.

"EWWW!" Mikey screamed as he let go of Leonardo's legs.

"No WAY am I changing a GIRL'S diaper!" Raph said. Leo laughed as he stood, apparently calmer now that he knew Miwa was happier. "Guys, we've crawled around in the SEWERS for years, and you're afraid of a little diaper change?!"

"I'm not afraid! Bring it!" Raph challenged, making a fist with one hand. The eldest turtle smirked. Of the three, he'd seen Miwa being changed by Tang shen. So thankfully, it wasn't something they had to research.

"I'll take over this one, Donnie." Leo said, and the turtle nodded his thanks. Donnie knew how and had done it before, but it was the most unpleasant chore in his opinion. "Just make sure you let them do it instead of taking over." Donnie reminded him. Leo grinned in an almost impish way.

Raph brought Miwa over to a space in the grass that Leonardo had prepared. It had a large blanket laid flat, with a tote bag of items beside it. Raph glimpsed some disposable diapers, some of her toys, and a box. "You have to lay her down on a blanket, so she won't get any dirt on her." Leo instructed. "Make sure her legs are on the blanket, too." Raph placed Miwa gently onto the blanket as instructed. Immediately, Miwa's legs went up and she began putting her foot in her mouth. Raph raised an eyebrow. Impressive. Was she showing off? He felt touched. That is, until she started to roll over. Leo shot out a hand and stopped her from rolling on her stomach.

"She's rolling around a lot, which Donnie says is normal. She's going to start crawling, but we need her to stay still for this, and on her back." Raph nodded and placed his hand gently where Leo's was, keeping Miwa firmly on her back. Leo grabbed a circular rattle from the bag and handed it to Miwa, who took it in her strong grip and began shaking it joyfully. Misdirection was apparently something parents did for babies, as Ninjas did for stealth.

"Next, you have to take off her diaper." Leo said, and Raph cringed. He could see a yellow-brown ooze coming from her diaper, and it didn't look good. But he wouldn't let Leo see that this bothered him. So, carefully, Raph undid the straps on either side of her waist and let the diaper fall open. It was disgusting, and smelt terrible. Raph swallowed hard. "Here, use a wipe." Leo said, taking out the white box and opening it to reveal wet wipes peeping out like tissues from a kleenex box. Raph took one immediately, but then stared at the diaper, hesitating. "You wipe from the bottom up, but be careful not to spread it." Leo said, taking one of his own and showing Raph. The turtle felt grossed out just watching Leo's hand, but when he looked at his brother's face, he saw calm determination. His eldest brother folded the wipe and placed it in the middle of the dirty diaper deftly, so as not to get anything on his hands. "Place the used wipe in the middle of the diaper. We can fold it up in the trash later. Now, you try." Raph did. Surprisingly, it wasn't too bad. "Don't wipe so high. Make sure you get all of it. If she's not clean, it could lead to rashes." Leo instructed. He kept a careful, instructional eye on Raph until he was certain everything was clean. Raph felt relieved. Leo looked over as his brother sat back in relief and smiled. It wasn't a pleasant chore, but someone had to do it. Besides, wasn't it worth it if Miwa didn't suffer any more than she had to? If women could do it for generations (many without wet wipes or disposable diapers, or even soap), why couldn't they? They were Ninja turtles.

Leo showed Raph how to lift Miwa gently by her legs so that they could safely take the dirty diaper out from under her, and showed him how to wrap the nasty present up. "OK, that's the hard part done," Leo said. "Now, we just need to put on a new diaper." He glanced at his brother again, who seemed disgusted to his core. "It's okay, Raph. You're doing a great job. Much better than me my first time." Raph thought for a minute about Leo having to master changing a diaper by himself. He'd done it while the other three had been out on patrol, looking for food and supplies. They'd come back to a weary but thrilled brother, who'd proclaimed that he'd changed Miwa's diaper "on his own." Raphael suddenly grateful to his brother's instruction. "Th-thanks, Leo." He muttered. Leo beamed. Raph's compliments were like Pizza gyoza. Great when you got them, even though they were rare.

Putting on the diaper was definitely the easiest part. Leo finished by instructing him to snap her onesie closed below the diaper, and presto, it was over. Miwa smiled up at him as Raph picked her up, admiring his handiwork. "You sure are a handful, kid." Raph said as he once again cradled her in his arms. Leo couldn't help but grin. He rarely got to see this tender side of his brother. It was new, and fun. Miwa was already changing them like they'd never been changed before. Even with something as simple as changing her diaper.

 _A note from the author: So glad everyone is enjoying these so much! I hope this one doesn't scare you away. I've been changing diapers since I was 13 years old (about 12 years), and it's not really a horrible chore. Just messy. I know some of you are probably like, "NO, WHY DID YOU WRITE ABOUT THAT?!" but I feel it's a necessary part to taking care of a baby. It's natural. And people really have been doing it for centuries._

 _On another note, Thank you to all who have posted reviews so far! I will try and get a good portion of this fanfic done before September, but please know that everything will go on Hiatus until spring break or summer, as I teach during the school year. I will try my best to write as fast and well as I can._


	4. Searching for a Home

After two weeks on the cold ground, Donnie put his foot down. "Leo, we need to find a place to sleep, a sheltered place. Japan can get cold, too, and Miwa could catch a cold, which would be disastrous." Leo nodded. "I'll go looking with Raph today. Maybe we can find some abandoned home or something."

From then on, two of the turtles scouted for an abandoned home to live in when out scavenging for food and supplies. Diapers were in high demand, so, regrettably, trips had to be made to stores late at night. No one liked stealing, but what could they do? Miwa needed diapers, wipes, and formula. They dared not risk going back to the Yoshi house. It wasn't good to tempt fate twice.

Generally, Donnie found himself with Raph and Leo with Mikey. Leo felt he needed to keep an eye on Mikey, which would happen more than if he sent Donnie with him, and Raph felt he needed to keep an eye out for Donnie. Both Donnie and Leo had the easiest time reading Japanese, so they rarely went together.

"I can't believe I have to babysit you just 'cuz of kanji." Raph grumbled. Donnie rolled his eyes. "Raph, if you'd studied more when we were kids, you could go with Mikey." The other turtled responded in silence as they leaped from tree to tree, climbing higher into Mt. Takao. "Why are we searching this mountain, anyway? Shouldn't we be looking for someplace close to a city?"

"Oh yeah, right. And as soon as any of the locals see us we're supposed to tell them, 'Oh, don't worry, we're GOOD Yokai!' Let's just focus on finding an abandoned building or something. We've still got an hour to search before sunrise." Sunrise was Leo's curfew, and neither dared break it, though Raph would never admit that Leo was right about it. Both turtles scanned the trees for a roof that was far above the city, climbing higher and higher through the trees.

"Whew! Let's stop!" Donnie said after twenty minutes. "I need a break." Raph smirked. "What, smart-guy can't keep up?" he said, landing on the ground below. "Shut up, baka." Donnie grinned and collapsed on the ground, breathing in deeply. He closed his eyes for a moment, finding his center. Meditation did not come easily to either Turtle, but after their spiritual journey in the woods about a year ago, it came easier to them. Raph sat down beside his brother to meditate for a few moments as his brother regained his strength.

After a moment, Raph sniffed. Something smelled. . . . different. He opened his eyes and saw clear, bright moonlight shining down on the forest. But in the distance, he saw it light up something. "Donnie! I think I found something!" Raph shook his brother, not caring that he'd broken a trance. Donnie opened his eyes and squinted to where his elder brother pointed. "I think you're right. Let's check it out!" the two leapt up excitedly and rushed towards the roof that shone in the distance, between the trees.

The two brothers shortly found themselves at the base of the steps to a shrine. Both looked up, surprised. "Wow. Run-down place, isn't it?" Raph commented after a moment. "The Torii gate is barely standing." Donnie nodded. It was almost leaning, and the red paint was peeling. They could see moss growing from the base upward, rotting the wood. The stone lion-dogs that stood guard were covered with moss so much so that one could barely make them out in the moonlight. "I think I see the roof ahead. Let's go." Raph made to move, but he stopped short just before entering the gate. "What the-."

"Why'd you stop, Raph?"

"I didn't. I bumped into a kind of. . . wall or something." Raph murmured, rubbing his nose. It had given him some kind of jolt. Donie snapped his fingers. "I think I know what's wrong. You're supposed to enter a gate on the side. The middle's for gods." Raph raised an eyebrow. "We should bow to the gate, first. There might still be a god here." Raph looked at his brother as if he were crazy, but complied nonetheless. Both brothers stood in front of the gate and bowed, hands by their sides respectfully, before Donnie stood and began walking towards the left side of the entrance. Raph followed, and noticed that whatever had been stopping him didn't stop him any longer. They climbed the steps to find the shrine. It, too, was worse for wear. Lichen grew along the edges, and the red paint had worn off so badly in some spots that the building was mostly brown. It looked like a roof was caving in, and the gold was completely stripped. Donnie looked around and noticed a small hand-washing pool, a temizuya. This, shockingly, was in perfect condition. The turtle went up and took a dipper and began ladleing it over his left hand. "What the shell are you doing, bro!" Raphael whispered. Something about this place made him feel the need to lower his voice.

"I'm purifying myself. You're supposed to do it, Raph. Sheesh, you act like Splinter didn't drill this into us when we were kids." The turtles had been taken to a shrine only once in their lives, but it had been something none of them had ever forgotten. Splinter had been so worried about not being seen and proper ritual that he had made all four turtles repeat the process with a silver ladle to his satisfaction.

Raph stared at Donnie before coming over himself to begin his own purification, watching his brother closely. It had been a long time since they'd visited that shrine in America. Raph took a ladle of water himself and began pouring it over his left, then right hands. Then, watching Donnie before doing so himself, Raph took a palm of water and rinsed his mouth, spitting it out to the side of the temizuya, as Donnie had done. The moment Raph poured the rest of the water in the ladle into the fountain and hung the dipper, he felt a deep sense of relief, as if he'd just passed some kind of test. He glanced around, feeling suspicious. Someone was watching them.

Donnie glided over to the altar, unbothered by any watchful eyes or tests. Well, Raph thought, that was typical. Donnie could be all about ritual, just like Leo. Except Donnie was clueless. Raph kept a close eye on their surroundings, while the other watched Donnie as he followed his brother up to the altar. Donnie paused, looking at the altar in surprise. "There's. . . no diety." Raph groaned. "We did all that. . . for nothing?! Jeeze Donnie!" His voice rose higher and an owl hooted in reply. Raph lowered it again, chastened. "This place may be deserted, but it looks like someone still goes here! We can't use this place." Raph pointed to the Shimenawa rope and the fresh paper shime as they fluttered in the wind. Donnie, however, went on as if he had not heard his brother. "Well, they probably moved the diety. They do that, sometimes. We'll pay our respects anyways." Raphael felt exhasperation rising in his throat, but something kept him quiet and compliant. There was something . . . strange about this place. It wasn't normal.

As before, Raphael followed Donnie's movements. They had no saisen coins to put in the saisenbako offering box, so Donnie instead skipped the step and rang the bell. The brothers bowed twice to the empty alter, clapped their hands twice, then bowed once more. "Thank you for letting us find you. I hope wherever you are, that you have good fortune." The whispered prayer left Donnatello's lips before he had time to stop it. "Please let us find a place to stay." Raphael added. The wind rustled and rang the bell softly, like a wind-chime. The two brothers opened their eyes.

"You two kappa have excellent form."

Both turtles jumped in alarm. Standing before them was a tall Japanese woman. Her black hair was up and a scarf seemed to be floating around her head in a kind of halo. She wore a pure white kimono, and was smiling down at them. But the strangest thing Raphael noticed was that she was _glowing_.


	5. An unexpected role

Both turtles were frozen in shock. "Who-?" Donnie started. At the same time, Raph asked, "You-?" Neither seemed to be able to continue. That woman hadn't been there before, Donnie was certain. Was she the diety?

Meanwhile, the woman looked down at them, smiling brightly. "I know you are wondering who I am and where I came from. I am the diety of this shrine, yes. I am not afraid of Kappa, though you two seem to be half kappa and half human. . . who are you, and why have you come to my shrine?" She spoke in Japanese and her voice was soft, like the wind blowing through the trees.

"W-we. . ." Donnie started. "We're looking for a place to stay." Raphael blurted out. Something about this woman made him want to trust her, as much as it went against every bone in his body. Donnie swallowed and added, "We're. . . from a long ways away, and we. . . we need to wait a year before moving on. We thought maybe some abandoned farm or shrine here on mount Takao might be best. B-but. . . you're clearly using it, so we'll just leave." Donnie finished, and turned to go. "But I am not using this shrine." The woman said kindly. "I have been moved to a different location. I was only summoned here by my lion-dogs, who alerted me that two kappa had entered the shrine. Knowing that Kappa can be tricksters at times, I quickly came. But now that I find you are two respectful and good kappa, I have no need to linger. But please, tell me your troubles. It seems they are many." She sat down on the steps.

"Th-thank you, but we really should-." Raph started, but as he turned away two large, yellow, fluffy creatures came bounding up the steps, shaking off moss, and bowled him over. "WHAT THE SHELL?!" Raph cried as he looked up to find two real, living, breathing lion-dogs wagging their tails, tongues hanging out as they took their seats beside the woman. One of them still shook his mane, getting the rest of the moss off of it. Donnie's mouth hung open and his eyes bulged. "So. . . you really ARE the diety!" he said, surprise flowing from his voice. The woman chuckled lightly. "I am. I am the mountain goddess Chieko. Now please, sit." Chieko gestured to the stone floor below the steps leading up to the altar. Raphael and Donnatello obediently sat. Raph looked at the shishi in amazement, and he was pretty sure one of the winked at him playfully. _Mikey would love those._ He found himself thinking.

Donnatello proceeded to tell Chieko all, in the most respectful language he could muster.

"We came here from. . . another time, Madam. In the future. Sixteen years in the future. We are not really kappa or yokai. We, my three brothers and I, are turtles who were mutated with human DNA in an accident with our Sensei and father, Hamato Yoshi, when he accidentally dropped us into mutagen in New York City, mutating us and himself.

"We grew up in New York underground, in the Sewers, while our Sensei trained us in the way of Ninjitsu. We began to find answers to our mutation when we met aliens known as the Kraang, who brought the mutagen to our planet. In our struggles with the Kraang we attracted the attention of Oroku Saki, known as the Shredder. We learned that he had been step-brothers to our Sensei, and that he had stolen our sensei's only daughter, Miwa, and raised her as his own, giving her the name Karai.

"We had many adventures, but shortly after we convinced Miwa that she was our Sensei's daughter, she was mutated into a snake. She lost her humanity bit by bit, and when we left, she was being mind-controlled by Oroku Saki.

"We found ourselves traveling through time with the help of a time-traveller, and found ourselves here, sixteen years in the past. We watched as Oroku Saki and Hamato Yoshi grew distant, and saw his wife, Tang Shen, die at the hands of the Shredder. While two of my brothers and myself were saving Hamato Yoshi, our eldest brother and leader, Leonardo, took the baby Miwa before Oroku Saki could steal her. We have agreed to watch over her for a year, until the time when Hamato Yoshi leaves for New York."

Chieko's eyebrows rose as she pondered Donnatello's story. "So you are waiting until you and your brothers are mutated along with this Hamato Yoshi, so that you will exist in the future, but also so that you may give the child Miwa back to her father and to safety from a cruel upbringing and future."

"Yes, Kami-sama." Chieko smiled brightly. "You are very wise, Donnatello-kun. You, and your brothers. I should be honored to welcome you to my home. I presume you will fix up the shrine?" Donnatello and Raphael both nodded, eyes bright and wide. This was more than they could have hoped for!

"Excellent. However, I feel it will not suffice to have a place to stay for a year. You will need some way to get across the ocean to America and New York, yes?"

"Yes." Chieko smiled, and Raphael for a moment saw something glimmer in her eyes that reminded him of Mikey before he pulled a prank. Something inside him twisted uncomfortably. "I will bestow on you the title of god of Takao, guardian of the mountain, Donnatello-kun. This mountain must once again have a god, and I am too tired to carry on the duty much longer." Donnatello fairly gaped as the goddess floated to him and kissed his forehead gently. A warm glow filled him from his head to his shell to his feet. Donnatello shivered in shock.

"These shishi will guard and protect you, though I know that as students of Ninjitsu you need little protection." Chieko whisked past them down the steps toward the Torii gate. Raphael turned to watch her go as she called over her shoulder, "I shall be off. Please visit my current shrine in Hachioji for the New year with your brothers, Donnatello-kun." Raphael watched, awed, as she disappeared through the middle of the Torii gate.

Raphael turned back to see the lion-dogs approaching them. They sniffed at Donnatello, who was frozen in his seat, a small blush on his green cheeks. Finding that Donnatello would be unresponsive, they came over to Raphael and began a friendly licking of his fingers. "Hey! Cut that out!" Raph said, though he couldn't help but smile and pat them on the head. Mikey was gonna love these guys. He just hoped they'd be gentle with Miwa.

"Of course we will!" Raph froze. "Did you guys just talk?" he asked. "And did you just. . . read my mind?!" One of the Shishi smiled a lion-ish grin. "We're very smart. And very brave. We are happy to have a new god for the shrine, and the shrine will look new again! Only one person comes now that Chieko has moved. What is wrong with your brother?" Raph looked over at Donnie, still frozen in place. "I think he's in shock. Probably because he wasn't expecting to be a god today."

"Were you expecting it?"

"No, but it's not the weirdest thing that's happened to us."

"Oooh! I wanna hear that story!" the other Shishi barked, and put it's paws on Raphael's knee It sounded like it was female.

"What are your guys' names, anyway?" Raph asked. "I'm Aki," the first Shika barked. "And I'm Haru!" the female shika added. The ninja turtle smiled. "Well, we need to get back to Leo and Mikey and Miwa, Haru and Aki. We'll be back tomorrow to start fixing the place up!" The lion dogs shared a glance. "We can do that right now, if you need." Haru said sheepishly. "We didn't do it before because it seemed like no point. We felt Chieko had forgotten us." Raphael stood and looked down at them, surprised. "You mean you can clean this place up?" The two nodded. "That's great! That means we can move in even sooner! Isn't that great Don- Ok, you gotta stop sulking sometime, bro. Wake up." Raph came over and smacked his younger brother upside the head, bringing him back into reality.

"M-Me? A GOD?!" Donnie cried in a panicked voice. "I-I don't know the first thing . . . Why would she . . . but I'm. . ."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't know anything about it, you're worried you won't do it right, you're over-thinking it, as usual." Raph said, pulling Donnie to his feet. "But she wouldn't have given you that power unless she knew you would do a good job. I mean, hey, she didn't give it to me, right? She's gotta be wise or something."

"Chieko means wise." Aki piped up. "And she noticed Donnatello-sama has the smell of the mountain. I am certain she chose rightly."

"So am I. And if you need help, I think we can ask Chieko or Leo." Donnie smiled weakly. "Thanks, bro. You're right, I'm just over-thinking it. I need to be strong, like the . . ." Donnie paused, eyes wide in realization. "Mountain." Raphael finished. "This is your destiny, Donnie. It was meant to be. Just like it was meant for Leo to take Miwa, and for me to come with you. I think if Mikey told the story no one would believe him. But Leo trusts me. Still, it's gonna take some convincing." Raphael grinned, thinking of the future conversation. "I can't wait to tell him!" Raph began walking towards the gate, one arm around Donnie's shoulders. He called over his shoulder, "Hey, Aki, Haru! You guys fix up this shrine and have it ready by tomorrow night. We're going home. Its way past curfew, and our oldest brother's probably gonna have a fit. We'll be back soon!"

"Stay safe, you two!" the lion-dogs called as they waved a paw at the turtles. The two walked through the Torii gate, but Donnie noticed that Raph stepped to the side as he unconsciously walked through the middle.

* * *

Author's note:

I TOLD you I couldn't help it! I couldn't! It just happened that way! Takao means wisdom, and Donnie is wise, AND he's strong like the mountain! IT WAS MEANT TO BE I TELL YOU!


	6. Moving In

Raphael and Donnatello arrived back at the camp an hour after sunrise. Leo was pacing back and forth with Miwa in his arms, torn between lovingly caring for the child and worrying about his brothers. "Where are they? They should have been back by now! What if they got captured? What if they were stupid enough to go back to Splinter's home?!" Mikey stood up and planted himself in Leo's path. "Chillax, bro! You're freakin' Miwa out! Donnie wouldn't be stupid enough to let Raph go back to Splinter's place, and Raph's too tough to let either of them get captured. They're on the mountain, and they know how to stay hidden. Just CHILL." Leo sat down gently and heaved a sigh. "You're right. We've got to be patient."

"They're back!" Mikey cried, and took a running leap, landing on Raph in a big, obnoxious hug. "Get off me, you freak!" Raph said, but he was smiling as he pushed his youngest brother aside. "We've got some really great news!"

"And. . . some really strange news." Donnie added in a murmur. Mikey and Leo looked first at each other, then at Raph and Donnie.

"Start with the great news, Raph." Leo said.

"Well, we don't have to look for a place to live. We found this old abandoned shrine further up the mountain, and it looks pretty habitable. We only need to clean it up a little." Leo's eyes grew wide in delight. "That IS great news! Now we'll have a safe place to watch Miwa!"

"What's the weird news?" Mikey asked, curious.

"Uh. . ." Donnie started.

"Donnie's a god. A mountain god. That was kinda the deal."

"WHAT?!" both oldest and youngest cried, eyes wide. And then, the whole story came out.

"And then we told the Shishi we'd be back soon, tonight, and left." Leo looked at Donnie and fought the urge to laugh. His self-conscious, shy, and self-deprecating brother had been promoted to god. And he looked terrified. But, Leo agreed with Raph. Chieko had chosen rightly.

"So tomorrow, we move into a shrine." Leo announced. Just at that moment Miwa began crying for her bottle. "Relax, Leo, I got this." Mikey said, taking Miwa from his brother before he had time to protest. "It's my turn to feed her!"

"Mikey!"

"Let him be, Leo. We need to pack, anyway." Donnie said quietly. Leo looked over at his brother. For now, Leo left off big-brothering Miwa. His younger brother needed him. "Raph, make sure Mikey doesn't screw up with Miwa. Donnie and I are gonna go . . . train." Raph nodded. It was good that Leo was going to talk to Donnie. The turtle looked like he needed help in dealing with his newfound godliness.

Leo and Donnie had only sparred in the woods, away from prying eyes, a few minutes before Leo asked, "So, Donnie, how are you feeling with all this?"

"TERRIBLE!" Donnie said, leaping over Leo's attack. "I have NO IDEA how to run a shrine! And what's worse, what will happen when we need to leave?! Will I just up and leave the shrine? I can't just leave! What will Chieko think? This is a huge amount of responsibility, and considering the last few times I tried responsibility, I don't think I do it very well."

Leo smiled. "Neither do I." Donnie stopped. "Shouldn't stop in the middle of a fight, bro," Leo added as he struck a blow on his brother's shoulder. Donnie kept moving but processed the information as he fought. He knew sparring was Leo's way of talking. Heck, it really was all of theirs. If Leo felt he was not a great leader. . .

"Leo, if you can't even feel like you're good at being responsible, then how can I?" His brother shrugged. "Responsibility isn't about thinking you're great at it. It's about doing things that need to be done. Like taking Miwa safely away, or getting her the right food. I don't think I'm the perfect big brother for the job, but it IS the job I have, and I'm going to do it the best I can. It's the same with you. You didn't ASK to be a god, but it was given to you. Are you going to give up, or are you gonna do the best you can?" Leo ended the match in a tie shortly after. "You can do this, Donnie. I'll be behind you all the way. Don't be scared." He put his arm around his taller brother, giving him a small squeeze. Donnie smiled. "Ok, I'll give it my best shot."

It was almost time to go, and Mikey was nowhere to be seen. "MIKEY! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, WE'RE GONNA LEAVE YOU!" Raph hollered into the forest. "SHH! Keep it down, Raph!" Leo hissed.

"Chill, Raph. I'm right here." Mikey said, coming out of the trees. "You better run," Leo smirked, as Raph let loose and chased him into the trees. "Uh, Donnie, are they heading the right way?" Donnie shrugged. "Raph will find the place. Let's just get going." Miwa was on Leo's back, tied securely with a long cloth. Donnie had done it for him, making sure to include a soft pad for Miwa to rest on. Their shells weren't exactly comfy for anyone to lay on. And it would prevent her from getting injured, but still make it possible for Leo to carry other things in his arms. All four turtles had cloth satchels made quickly that day with cloth they found around, and the packs carried all necessary items, though there was little. Blankets, formula, bottle, mugs and cups, plates and chopsticks. They'd scrounged around in the dump for makeshift dinnerware, and it had gone over nicely with the food they had scrounged for around town as well. However, it would have been untrue to say that each of the turtles did not feel the distant pang of hunger every night.

When they finally arrived at the shrine, Leo was surprised to see the Shishi greeting him and his brothers enthusiastically. "Welcome back to the shrine, Donnatello-sama! And welcome to your new home, kappa-sans!" Leo's mouth fell open in surprise when looking at the two. They were incredible, better than all the pictures he'd seen! "WOW!" Mikey cried, leaping over and hugging Aki. "You guys are so COOL!"

"Thanks!" Haru said, while Aki playfully licked Mikey's face. "Wow! You guys really spiffed this place up!" Raph said, impressed. The roof had been mended, the Torii gate repaired, and the moss from the building and stone platform and steps removed.

Before they continued, Leo insisted that all four of them purify themselves and pay their respects. Though, it was odd when they got to the altar, as the Shishi insisted Donnie stand in front of it, since he was now the shrine god. Leo also insisted that Donnie stand there, but quickly swept through the ceremony and swept the other three into the living quarters before Donnie had time to freak out and Mikey and Raph had time to tease.

The four found it spotless and shining (and smelling slightly of spring water) inside the living quarters, to the right of the shrine altar. "Wow! A real kitchen!" Mikey said, thrilled. Cooking was going to a cinch with a stovetop, oven, sink, and even a rice-cooker! He checked to find each cupboard and drawer full of cooking utensils, plates, pans, pots, and anything a cooking turtle might need.

"These rooms are incredible." Leo said as he walked into the beautiful bedrooms. Bedrolls were available in every one of them, but little else. This suited each of the turtles just fine. They'd find things to read and do. The important thing was a warm, dry place to sleep.

"I call the red room!" Raph yelled excitedly, and each of the turtles quickly claimed their own rooms. Miwa would sleep in Leo's room, they decided, but if she had trouble during the night, Raph promised to make sure Leo got some sleep.

"We have some food supplies for you, courtesy of Lady Chieko-sama." Haru said, pointing the turtles to a giant bag of rice, fish, seaweed wraps, noodles, and apples. "Think you can whip us up a feast, Mikey?" Raph asked. "Sure thing!" Mikey said, grabbing the apron that hung from the wall hooks. "gimme a minute and I'll have some ramen fit for a god!" Donnie groaned. "I just want some food, Mikey. Make sure it's edible!" he called into the kitchen.

Each of the turtles busied themselves next with a good shower. The plumming, miraculously, was fixed (or installed. Donnie never really found out from Aki and Haru if there had ever been pluming before), and each turtle had time to clean off the dirt and grime that came with camping.

Soon, the ramen was ready, and each of them sat down and had a feast, with Aki and Haru standing by, telling them all about their job well-done during that day. "We worked super hard!" Haru said proudly. "We didn't even need to ask for Chieko-sama's help!" Aki added. "Our celestial power is still in place!" Haru crowed. "No dirty shrine can stand the might of the Shishi!" Aki cried. Miwa laughed with delight at the lion-dogs' antics. Leo smiled fondly. He could see that in no time, they would settle in quite well.

"It's been a big day, you guys. Let's get some sleep, and start fresh training in the morning. Donnie, we can go over the god-stuff tomorrow, too. And if we can make a visit to Chieko, I think that might help as well." Donnie nodded, relieved. Now he could simply enjoy his meal without worrying too much about tomorrow.

"What about free-time?" Mikey asked. "Don't we get to have some fun?" Leo thought for a minute. "Maybe you can have Aki and Haru show you around the forest, Mikey. Go exploring. See how far up we are from town." Donnie nodded. "Aki said that there might be one visitor coming. We should be prepared for when they do come. They'll probably be here on a schedule. . . the same time each day, or how often they come."

"They come every day, Donnatello-sama." Haru added helpfully. "And Kami-Sama has wishes to grant!"

Donnie dropped his chopsticks.

"I have WHAT to grant?!" A worried look crossed Leo's face. He wished that the lion-dogs hadn't mentioned that until tomorrow. They'd finally gotten Donnie to relax about the whole god-thing, but now. . .

"HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO GRANT WISHES?!" Donnie yelled, his eyes bulging in panic and anger.  
"With your celestial power, of course!" Aki replied, going back to his bowl of ramen that Mikey had provided as if Donnie hadn't just erupted like the mountain he now guarded.

"Donnie, chill!" Mikey said, and threw a water-balloon directly into his panicked brother's face. Donnie was only still for a moment before he began chasing Mikey around the shrine. "You're gonna regret that, you little-!" he cried, and Raph couldn't help but laugh before joining in. Leo looked down at Miwa, who sat in his lap, watching their brothers. "What are we gonna do with your brothers, Miwa? They're so silly!" Miwa simply laughed and clapped her hands. One thing was certain: this was going to be a very interesting year.

* * *

Author's note: If you are Japanese and reading this please, PLEASE let me know any details I am missing. I want this to be as authentic and accurate as possible. I'll try not to steal borrow too much from Kamisama Kiss (great anime!) Thank you all for reading!


	7. New Home

The next day Mikey found himself racing Aki down the mountain shortly after breakfast. "I bet I can beat you, Mikey-san!" Aki yelled as he galloped along. Mikey just laughed and spat a raspberry at the lion-dog before flying through the trees. Each of the turtles had insisted that the lion dogs call them by their nicknames, and to drop formalities. But the lion-dogs firmly continued to use the "-san" suffix.

"How far before we get to the town!" Mikey called down. "Not far, Mikey-san! We are almost at the base of the mountain!" Aki cried, tongue lolling out happily. It had been a long time since he had had a good run, and Mikey-san seemed like the fun-loving type.

The two reached the base of the mountain in a tie to find a sidewalk and long road to Hachioji. Aki began walking, but Mikey hung back in the shadows, wary. It was strange how being in such a different place and time had made him more cautious. "We shouldn't walk out in the open, Aki." Mikey said. "Leo wouldn't like it." Aki turned back, a puzzled expression on his face. "But, aren't you a yokai, Mikey? Surely your power will help you remain unseen!" The turtle shook his head. "I'm just a turtle mutant. If I show myself in broad daylight I'm gonna get caught." Aki paused a moment. "Hmm, what if I lend you some of my power?"

"You can do that?"

"I can try. Here, hold on to my mane. If I concentrate, I can make you invisible, just like me!" Mikey hesitantly brought his hand to the lion-dog's golden mane. It was as soft as lamb's-wool, but glossy like a cat's fur. The two began walking hesitantly. In no time a car began barreling towards them on the road. "Get to the curb!" Mikey said, his ninja instinct kicking in. They ran to the opposite side, but the turtle was careful not to let go of Aki's mane. Mikey followed the speeding car with his eyes, looking at the driver. He'd not looked at them. It worked! He was invisible to the human eye!

"Wow, that's great! We're gonna need something like this if we need to go shopping." Mikey said, and Aki nodded. "Perhaps Donatello-sama could make you a charm to disguise you, as fox-spirits do."

"Really? That would be so cool! I've always wondered what I'd look like as a human!" The two continued walking until they reached the outskirts of Hachioji. Aki's power must have still been holding, because no one seemed to notice they were there. "Hey, Aki, you said Chieko-sama's shrine was somewhere in Hachioji, right?" Mikey asked. Aki nodded. "Let's go find it! I wanna be able to tell Donnie that I found her shrine before he did!" The two raced down the sidewalk towards the town.

After breakfast Leo and Raph had begun training, something that they dearly missed. Miwa sat in her basket, watching the two, and gooing as they fought. Raph finally managed to land a hit, and Miwa laughed and clapped her hands. "Uh, should we be concerned that she's into all this violence?" Leo asked after they had ended the match and come over to her. Raph shrugged. "She's gonna be a kunoich, isn't she? I think it's awesome." He patted her forehead gently. It was then that Raph discovered a way to train and satisfy their dual natural competitiveness, and to tease his older brother. "Say, Leo, how about we compete for who gets to feed Miwa next." This would surely get Leo's blood boiling, and then perhaps he would slip up. Raphael was right. A fire lit in his brother's eyes. "You're on, Raph!"

Donnie was currently in the living quarters, eyeing the kimono laid out for him dubiously. "Do I really have to wear this?" he asked Haru. The Lion-dog nodded. "It is customary for a god to be appropriately dressed, Donatello-sama." While he remained hesitant about wearing it, Donnie had to admit the thing was beautiful. The cloth was most definitely silk, but had a simple elegance, similar to Splinter's, that he had to admire. The montsuki hakama had black trousers that tied around the waist, simple and elegant. But what drew Donnie's disapproving eye was the purple top. It was a deep purple at the top, but as the eye followed the kimono downwards, the purple faded to white at the tips, and it looked to Donatello as if the edges were lined in a light silver. It wasn't that he disliked the hakama. In fact, it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Even more stunning than Master Splinter's. But, putting it on felt . . . permanent. As if, once he put it on, he could no longer take it off. Once he put on the mantle of a god, he wouldn't be able to discard it so easily.

"But no one is going to see me!" Donnie said, throwing his last excuse. Haru shrugged. "Perhaps. But there IS only a light screen between where you sit at the altar and the worshipers. It would be strange for your shadow to be seen having just your ninjitsu outfit on. It might arouse suspicion." Donnie sighed. "Very well." He made to take off his Ninja gear, then turned to Haru. "Can you, ya know, leave for a bit?" he asked, suddenly embarrassed. After all, their bindings were the only clothes the ninja turtles wore. It felt wrong to take them off in front of a girl, even if she was a lion-dog. Haru bowed and quietly left, a smile on her doggish lips. Donatello tried to ignore her as he slipped his knee and elbow pads off, took off the wrappings on his feet and hands, and un-buckled his belt and Bo. How long had it been since he'd taken these things off? Usually, the turtles simply left them on, only washing the sweat out of them every so often. He felt truly naked without them, his bo especially. Donatello thought about taking off his mask, but then decided against it. If people were to see him behind a screen, it wouldn't look so strange to have his bandana tails flowing from the back of his head. Heck, no one would be able to see them, anyway. The turtle began to put on the hakama. It felt soft to the touch, but once everything had been put on properly, as best as he cold manage, he felt the weight of it as though it were chain-mail. This was not a light burden Chieko had given him.

Outside, Leo and Raph were circling each other, panting. Both turtles had tried their hardest, and at this point both were perspiring from the contest. Leo was about to strike when Miwa laughed and clapped her hands at the two. The blue turtle turned his head for one millisecond, and he was swept off his feet by Raphael. The turtle smirked down at his brother. "I win!" Leo frowned, a small pout showing on his face. "No fair, Raph! Miwa cheated!" Raphael laughed. "You shouldn't let your guard down, Leo! And besides, she's smart. She knows the superior turtle when she sees him." Leo rolled his eyes, but he couldn't contain a half-smile as his brother helped him up. Miwa gooed and reached out her hands to her red-clad brother. "Traitor." Leo muttered, but he couldn't help but smile. Raph scooped her up from her basket and went to get her bottle ready. Leo watched him go, a smile on his face. He may have lost, but it was worth it to see Raphael dote on her. No wonder Mikey had enjoyed spying on Raph when he fed spike. The tender side of his brother was rarely seen, but priceless when it was. Besides, it was perfect teasing material. He was about to follow his brother when he heard light footsteps coming up the stairs.

"GUYS! Someone's coming!" Mikey had run up the steps, alarm on his face, with Aki coming close behind him. Donnie came out of the shrine, a worried look on his face. He had been looking at the lists of wishes Aki and Haru had written down for him to grant in Chieko's absence when he heard Mikey's call. "HIDE!" Leo hissed to Mikey, then gestured for Donnie to get in his place, noting how well his new hakama suited him, though his face wore a troubled look. Donnie retreated into his shrine, butterflies tying his stomach in knots. Leo and Mikey rushed underneath the shrine and faded into the darkness. Leo hoped Raph had heard Mikey and stayed put in the kitchen. He would keep Miwa safe. Mikey felt his brother's eyes on him in the dark. "Don't worry, bro. They didn't see us," he whispered. "Aki can turn me invisible. We were about to get to Hachioji when we saw a girl walking towards the shrine, saying something about paying her respects. We came back as quickly as we could." He felt Leo's firm hand on his shoulder and his smile. "Good work, Mikey." Both turtles lay still as they heard footsteps coming up the stone stairs. Donatello held his breath, not daring to make a sound.


	8. A visitor

Before long a girl came panting to the last step before the gate. To Leo's surprise, she looked to be around their age. Her long black hair was held up in a pony tail, and Leonardo recognized the school uniform she was wearing. He'd seen them for sale around Hachioji while they'd been flying over rooftops at night on baby-supply runs. She took a deep breath and looked up.

"What?!" she cried, shocked. Was she in the right place? Hinata fairly gaped at the shrine. It's stone floor was swept clean. The temple was clean and shining. The water in the temizuya was clean and fresh. The dippers were no longer cracked. Even the gate seemed to glow with a new coat of paint, and the Shishi by them were free of moss. "This has got to be the wrong place." She murmured. But when she looked back, she saw what she always saw from the shrine. The long steps, the road below, Hachioji in the distance. She turned back. "Hello?" she called. "Is anyone there?" When no one replied, she walked cautiously towards the temizuya and began cleansing. When she turned to face the shrine, Hinata noticed something even more strange. A shadow sat behind the screen, where a diety would sit. But it was different. It was larger, for one, and the shape was unfamiliar to her. Other than the sillouette seemed to be sitting, it looked too odd to be a god. Hinata forced the urge to peek at it around the screen and simply clapped her hands in prayer. "Please let my grandmother get better." She murmured. Hinata then looked back at the gate, then shook her head. Usually, she couldn't get out of the shrine fast enough, but this time. . . she wanted to explore. There had to be a reason why everything was so clean. Besides, she felt she should thank whoever it was that had cleaned the place up. Her grandmother was going to be thrilled that her favorite shrine had been so beautifully restored.

Hinata walked around the temple portion of the shrine, slightly surprised to see a housing complex a little ways away from the temple. Really, it made sense, but she had never stayed long enough to notice it. Cautiously, she called in the open doorway. "Hello?" no answer. What was she doing? Spying on someone who had cleaned up the shrine? They wouldn't be pleased. She turned to go when all of a sudden a gooing sound called from inside the home. "Is that . . . a baby?" Hinata muttered, and without another thought she slipped off her shoes and walked into the open door. "Is anyone here?" she could still hear the baby, but it seemed to be somewhere above her. Hinata looked up out of curiousity, and screamed.

On the ceiling, like some sort of giant spider, was a large, green turtle, wearing a red mask and holding a baby. He gripped the ceiling as if it were nothing, but his eyes grew wide and his mouth set in a grim line when she screamed.

"Way to go, baby. Some ninja you are," Raph said in English, before dropping to the floor. Hinata continued to scream, but her voice began to grow weak with fear as the monster. . . the kappa . . . approached her. Legend or no, this thing was huge and strange and terrifying and it spoke in another language! Hinata belatedly caught a word she recognized. "baby." Was it speaking English? Did it understand Japanese? She sucked in her breath and sat down, scooting towards a corner of the kitchen rapidly. The Kappa continued to talk to the baby as if she weren't there.

"I guess I'd better go put you down before we deal with this mess." Raph said to Miwa. The baby just smiled up at him. Raph felt his heart grow soft. It was hard to stay angry at her. She was, after all, just a baby.

"Don't give me that smile, trouble-maker." He said, gently tousling her hair with one large finger. The turtle then looked at Hinata. "Wait here." He said in Japanese, then left to retrieve the basket from the corner of the room where he had stashed it when he'd heard the warning that a human was approaching. He placed the baby gently in the basket and gave her the rattle that lay next to her before turning back to the girl.

"What kind of person invades someone else's home?" he asked in clear Japanese. "Isn't that supposed to be bad luck?" Hinata's mouth fell open. She didn't know what she'd expected from the Kappa, but it hadn't been a scolding. "Seriously, you should be more careful. What if someone had been waiting to kidnap you or something." Raphael went on. In his opinion it was pointless to pretend she hadn't seen him, and even more pointless not to talk to her.

"I. . . I'm deeply sorry for intruding." Hinata said, kneeling up and bowing. Her body shook, but she hoped the kappa wouldn't see. "I noticed that the shrine had been cleaned up, and I wished to thank the person who had done so. My grandmother has visited this shrine for years, and this cleaning will surely bring her much joy."

"You don't have to talk so formally." Raph said. "And I guess that makes sense. Plus, I guess you can't really ignore a crying baby." Raphael smirked and called over his shoulder in Japanese, "Hear that, Donnie? Someone ELSE is happy you're a god!" An exasperated sigh followed and within moments a tall kappa in a purple, black, and white kimono with a purple mask walked through the door. "Raph, what happened to being a silent ninja? Or did you forget how to be one in the last ten seconds?!" he said angrily. Hinata looked at the newcomer with wide eyes. He looked different from the first kappa, and not just because he was clad in a handsome kimono. He seemed to her eyes to be slightly glowing. But right now he was glaring at the other kappa, hands on his hips.

"Donnie's right, Raph. You should've just moved." Yet another turtle joined the glowing purple one, this one with a blue mask around its face. Finally, a shorter turtle with what looked like freckles on his cheeks and an orange bandana around his eyes walked in, smirking. "You stink at being a ninja, Raph." The turtle teased.

Raphael felt his cheeks get hot. "It wasn't me, it was Miwa! What was I supposed to do? She looked RIGHT AT ME." Leonardo sighed. It couldn't be helped. They had been seen. However, it was oddly comforting. Being in a foreign nation was strange enough. Even if it was giving their rusty Japanese a workout, it still didn't feel like home. Maybe a friend would change that. He turned to the girl.

Hinata watched the proceedings with amazement. The way these kappa behaved was unlike anything she had heard about in legends of old. Weren't Kappa supposed to be tricksters? Didn't you have to feed them cucumbers? Or perhaps these kappa had performed a trick in stealing a human baby, and they were going to kidnap her, too! She gulped as the turtle in blue turned his sea-blue eyes on her.

"Greetings." Leonardo bowed respectfully to the girl. Might as well be polite, since they had to somehow convince her not to run around screaming about how Kappa now lived in the local shrine. "My name is Leonardo. These are my brothers, Donnatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael." Leo gestured to his brothers as he introduced them, and each of them bowed, except Raph, who just nodded.

For a long moment, Hinata didn't react. Then, she moved to a kneeling position and bowed back. "My name is Hinata, Turtle-sama." She paused. "What are you . . . what are you going to do with me?" The turtles turned towards each other silently, then back at her.

"Well, nothing, really," Leo said at last. "So long as you keep us a secret." Donnie added. "We don't exactly want people knowing we're here." Raph put in. "It would make it harder with all the tourists." Mikey said. Leo, Raph, and Donnie looked at him, exhasperated. "What? You think they wouldn't come to see a real turtle-god?" Mikey asked. Donnie rolled his eyes. "To be honest, I hope no one else sees me like this."

"I wasn't talking about you, bro, I was talking about me!" Raph smacked his youngest brother.

"Shut up, Mikey."

"Um." Hinata didn't know how to interact with these beings. On the one hand, they should have been at least a little respectful towards each other. On the other hand, they acted just like a family of brothers would act. There was something very human about these kappa.

"Let's start by having some tea." Leo said, offering a hand to Hinata to pull her up. "How does that sound?" Hinata nodded. She still didn't feel comfortable around these kappa, but something about the way they acted set her at ease. Perhaps it was because they acted so normal, for giant talking turtles.

Over steaming cups of green tea (prepared expertly by Leonardo), and milk (which Raph fed to Miwa) the kappa began their story. "We're really from New York City." Leo started. "We came her to Japan because. . ."

"A training exercise," Donnie put in. "Yeah." Leo continued And we saved this baby girl, Miwa, from a fire. But we saw her mom die, so we're going to take care of her until we get back to New York in a year."

"And along the way, we found this shrine," Raph added,

"And then Donnie became a god and has to grant wishes now, and the Shishi cleaned up the place for us so we could live here." Mikey finished.

"I. . . see." Hinata said. She really didn't but she took another sip of her tea to think on it. "But you are Yokai. Why would Yokai need to train? Why would a Yokai become a god?" From what she had heard about Yokai, they were hardly god-material, as unbelievable as it was that one of them had been named a god.

"Well . . ." Each of the three eldest turtles wracked their brains for an excuse to this, but before they could come up with something, Mikey chose the simplest route; the truth.

"Nah, we're not yokai. We're mutants. We used to be regular turtles, then we got mutated, and now we're mutants!" Hinata's eyes widened. Mutants? No way. That sounded like it was straight out of a manga!

Donnie sighed. No point in going back now. "It's true. We're a combination of turtle and human DNA. We have been trained in Ninjitsu ever since we were young by our sensei and father."

"Where is he, now?" Hinata asked, curious. Even if this was something straight out of a manga, it was interesting, to say the least. The turtles' shoulders slumped visibly.

"Back in New York." Leo said softly. How could they tell her that on top of everything else, they had time-traveled? How could they explain that their sensei was also a mutant rat, and that he was currently in Japan, suffering from a broken heart? No, best to keep the story as simple as possible.

Hinata left it at that and finished her tea, then stood. "Thank you for the tea. And thank you for not kidnapping me. And for telling me who you are. I know my grandmother will be very pleased at the state of the shrine, but this might mean that you will have more visitors, Turtle-sans."

Leo smiled awkwardly. "Thanks for the warning. But I think we can stay hidden."

"So long as miss noisy here doesn't make too much of a ruckus." Raph said, shaking a finger gently at the baby and giving her a mock-stern look. Miwa just laughed. Hinata looked at the scene again of the four boys . . . turtles, she reminded herself, and felt a twinge. They didn't seem like bad people at all. In fact, they seemed like they were her age. To have been trained all their lives in Ninjitsu, then sent halfway across the world….. and to be taking care of a baby for a year! Her heart went out to them despite herself. Hinata didn't have younger siblings, but she had always wanted a younger sister. And this little family made her comfortable in a way that not even her grandmother (of whom she was very fond) achieved. She bowed again.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you. I wish to know if I may visit again, turtle-sans." It was better to be respectful to these turtles, even though she already felt so much sympathy for them. Since she had her head bowed, she didn't see the shocked look each of the boys wore. She also didn't see the growing smiles soon after between each of them, and a shared nod between them.

"Of course. But please, just call us by our nicknames. We prefer that."

The turtles saw her to the gate, where she waved at them one last time before walking down the steps. She turned one last time, but to her surprise the turtles were nowhere to be seen. Hinata continued down the steps and glanced at her watch. "AH! I've been there for an HOUR?!" She'd have to come up with a good excuse for her grandmother as to why she'd spent an hour at a shrine that was supposed to be run-down. And whatever it was, it couldn't be more unbelievable than the truth.


	9. Solutions

The next day Leonardo awoke to Miwa's cries for food. They had all gone on long enough on what they had scrounged from their master's pantry, but today Leo noticed that the formula was considerably low. He mentioned this over breakfast to his brothers.

"I'll go shopping with Aki!" Mikey immediately offered. "I dunno. I don't like the idea of you going alone." Raph said.

"Why don't you go with him, Raph," Donatello said wearily. He had spent a long day yesterday reading the various wishes that had been recorded for Chieko, but now that he was the shrine god, he would have to go over them and grant them himself. He had hoped that going over the wishes would calm him over the monumental task he had at hand. Reading usually did calm him down, but not this time. The turtle had spent a night of tossing and turning, and it showed with the bags under his eyes. Usually, when he was excited, he didn't mind a little lack of sleep here or there, but this time he had to worry on top of it. And no one had bought any coffee yet.

"Good idea, Donnie," Leo said, eyeing his younger brother. Perhaps if Raph and Mikey were out of the shrine, it would give Donnie some time to nap. Not that the turtle would ever be convinced to lie down in the daytime. Donatello hated naps, had always hated them, and seemingly would always hate them. He felt there was too much to do in the day to take such trivial things as naps.

Raphael nodded while he finished his scrambled eggs. The rest of the food had been getting low, and he felt a need to get out today. It was a rather nice summer day, and who could stay indoors with this weather?

"Are you sure you can keep them hidden?" Leo asked Aki as Raph and Mikey stood on either side of the lion dog. Aki nodded. "It worked well with Michelangelo-san last time, so I do not see why it would not work with Raphael-san as well." Leonardo made them demonstrate, just to be sure. To his surprise, Mikey and Raph vanished along with Aki when they placed one hand on the lion dog.

Leonardo made sure they had a list of things to get with the shrine coins that had built up over the years, and made extra sure that baby formula was at the top. He thought maybe baby food should be there too, but it was better not to rush it. He had better look for some books about when babies started eating solid foods.

"In fact, we'd better do lots of research." Leo said to Miwa after his brothers had disappeared down the steps. "Research, Leonardo-san?" Haru asked, looking up at them. "I need some books on babies and how they grow up. What they need to be doing, eating, things like that. I don't want us to have made it difficult when we return her to our master." Haru nodded. "I shall see what Chieko things. Perhaps I shall visit her today?"

"I think that would be great. I'll stay here and shrine-sit with Donnie. Give my salutations to Chieko, and please let her know she is welcome here at the shrine. I would really like to meet her." Haru nodded. "I will return in the afternoon, Leonardo-san." Haru bowed, then trotted leisurely down the shrine steps.

Leonardo turned back to the shrine. This was perfect. Donnie could have some peace now. If only he could convince his brother to take it! Donnie was particularly stubborn when it came to rest or taking things slowly. How could he convince Donnie to calm down long enough to come up with a solution to the "god problem?"

When Leo went back inside he found his brother brooding over the last of his breakfast, so he sat down gracefully with Miwa in his arms, facing Donnie. What to do? Donnie looked defeated and exhausted. What would Master Splinter say? He would probably tell his son to relax, and that he'd find the answer to his problem only when he let his worries go, but how to convince Donnie to do that? Miwa cooed comfortably in Leo's arms, and he looked down at her, smiling. She looked up at him, reaching her hands out for his bandana tails. And that's when Leo found the solution. He silently thanked Miwa as he stood up again to put his plan into action.

"Donnie, I'm gonna clean up breakfast. Can you hold Miwa for a bit?" Donatello looked up in surprise. Leo was willingly giving him Miwa? His brother just smiled at him and handed the baby to Donnie without even waiting for him to respond.

"I'll just be a minute, OK? She's grabbing now, too, so can you get her a toy to play with? Thanks!" Leo swept out of the room, leaving Donnie to stare dubiously at Miwa.

"Why do I get the feeling that I just got set up?" He asked her. Miwa smiled and cooed, grabbing ahold of his long bandana tails and pulling.

"H-hey!" Donnie said quietly, but he couldn't help but smile. He'd not held Miwa in a while. Not for the first time, he noticed how tiny and delicate she was. Donatello remembered the first time he had touched April, held her. He had thought she was delicate then, and she had only been a teenager! One of his fingers was as wide as her arm, and it seemed that he could hold her in just his two hands! The turtled moved her experimentally into his palms. Sure enough, she fit perfectly.

Miwa wrapped her hands around the bandana tails and pulled a little harder. "Uh, let's find you a toy, Miwa." Donnie said, disentangling himself from her vise grip as gently as he could. He stood up and went to Leonardo's room, where most of her things were stored.

After searching a bit through the bundles that still had to be unpacked, he found a small plastic rattle. He handed the thing to her after he had sat down on Leo's floor. Miwa shook it joyfully, her eyes growing wide with glee at what she found. "Yeah, yeah, what's that, Miwa? Is that a rattle?" Donnie found himself cooing, as she continued to inspect the rattle by shaking it, hitting his hand with it, and trying to fit it in her tiny mouth. "That's a rattle Miwa. Isn't it interesting? Yes it is!" Donnie continued, delighted that she was entertained so easily. It was kind of like watching Mikey, except you really had to root for the kid.

Donatello knew, of course, that she was just a baby, but the way she was analyzing the toy fascinated him. He knew from the small research he had done on babies (for Leo's benefit, mostly) that they explored the world by putting things in their mouth. Donatello was grateful for the first time that they had found the shrine, and even that he was made the god of it. Miwa wouldn't have a very healthy childhood if she put plants and rocks and dirt in her mouth. "Not very sanitary, huh Miwa?" Donnie asked. Then, she did something that surprised him. She dropped the rattle and instead grabbed ahold of his large finger. She held it tightly, and tried to close her fist around it, but couldn't because of its size. She then took her other hand and gripped the finger, pulling it towards her mouth. Donatello didn't even stop her. He mentally checked to make sure he'd washed his hands just before she put the end of his finger in her mouth. It was a strange sensation, to say the least. Not even Mikey and really put his finger in his mouth. She gummed it for a little bit before making an absolutely disgusted face, and pushed the finger as far away from her mouth as she could. Donnie laughed. "Not so tasty, huh? Maybe you're hungry, Miwa? Let's see if we can get you some formula." Donnie looked up for the first time to see Leonardo grinning in the doorway. The turtle-god immediately flushed. "I-I. . . I got her a toy. . ." Donnie said, standing and quickly handing Miwa to Leonardo, who was still grinning. "I see that. Did you figure out that problem that you were worried about?" Donnie looked at Leo, surprised. "I. . ." and then, he saw it. He saw the year. It wasn't like a vision, exactly, but pictures began showing up in his head. One was of Leo, laughing as Miwa began to crawl hesitantly. Another was of Hinata bowing with several other students in front of the screen. Another was of them riding a flying chariot across the sea. But the last one was of himself, walking through a door in his closet at home.

"EUREKA!" Donnie shouted, his face lighting up. He felt relief and excitement wash over him. "Leo, I've figured it out! I've figured out how I can take care of the shrine! I'll built a PORTAL! I have to go see Chieko RIGHT AWAY!" Leo laughed and waved Donnie out. "Go! I can watch the shrine. If I'm lucky, only Hinata will return today. Send my regards to Chieko!"

Donnie strode outside and without even thinking he conjured the picture of the flying chariot in his head. In an instant, it swooped down out of nowhere, and he stepped in. "Take me to Chieko," Donnie said firmly, and it was in the air before he had a chance to wonder how he had even known how to summon his ride.

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you all so much for your patience. I apologize that I haven't had a lot of "baby" things happening with the guys. I will get right on that, I swear. I also wanted to let you know that since school has started, I won't be able to update as often, but I will try to update as frequently as possible. Thanks for your patience and support! Glad everyone is enjoying this story!


	10. Family

Hinata hauled her bags up the steps to the shrine, slightly nervous at what kinds of moods she'd find the turtles in. They hadn't exactly been pleased she'd discovered them, though they had invited her back. After two days, she couldn't take it any longer. She had to see them again, if only to confirm that it hadn't all been some crazy delusion. She was also beginning to worry for the baby. It didn't look very old, six months at most. Was the formula they fed her enough?

This was why she had decided to bring gifts. The turtles couldn't possibly be able to wander around town often, right? Kappa did have powers, but was one of them taking human form and being able to buy the simplest ingredients? Did they even know what to buy? Did they even have money?

The shrine shone with a warm, homey glow as the sun shone down through the trees on the mountainside. Even the air seemed sweeter. Hinata breathed it in deeply, smiling. Whether he was unwilling or not, Donnatello-san was certainly doing his job as a God. However, the turtle of the hour was nowhere in sight. In fact, the dojo seemed rather empty!

Hinata did her purification quickly, then headed straight for the kitchen. Donnatello wasn't there behind the screen, so something was up. Was he OK? Perhaps he was tending the baby?

"Hello? Are you here, Turtle-san?" Hinata called into the kitchen as she removed her shoes. "I brought some things for you guys!" Just as she placed the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. . .

"Breaking and entering again?" Hinata whirled to find Leonardo standing behind her in the doorway, natural as could be, Miwa cradled in one hand, a bottle in the other. For turtles, they sure weren't slow, Hinata reflected. She bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry." Leo laughed. "It's Ok, I'm just teasing. What gifts?" Hinata stood erect and turned, a small blush on her cheek. "I brought some baby food I found in the store, diapers, wipes, and some things for you and your brothers as well. I thought Miwa might want something more than formula," she added as she showed the jars of mashed carrots and peas. "I did some research, and it said to start babies on vegetables, not fruit, so that they would still like them." Leonardo nodded his approval. "I haven't been able to do much research, I'm afraid. Donnie's even more worried about that than I am. We just want to make sure we're doing this right." Leo laughed a little. "It's amazing how much you need to know to raise a baby at 16, right?" Hinata's eyebrows raised in surprise. Leo didn't look 16. Then again, he didn't look human. And he acted so much older!

"You said you brought some things for us?" Leo asked, peering over Hinata at the gifts on the counter. "Uh, yeah." Hinata turned to open her bundles. "There's some manga, an old video game I used to like, tea, a book on land gods, and some sweets. I didn't know what you guys liked, but I thought it might be nice to have with the tea." Leonardo's eyes widened at the sight. He didn't remember the last time they'd had sweets. Maybe when April had brought them to the sewers just before they'd left their timeline . . .

"Thank you so much, Hinata. You really didn't need to bring all of this." Hinata bowed her head slightly. "It's ok. I wanted to. To welcome you to our country!" She grinned, and Leo knew it had been the right thing to make friends with her.

When Miwa had finished eating Leo got her ready for a nap while Hinata made the tea and set out cups and plates for the sweets. There was green tea mochi, red-bean buns, and chocolate-covered poky. It wasn't the fanciest, but that didn't bother Leo. It reminded him of home, and of Master Splinter.

After they had sipped their tea quietly for a few minutes, Leonardo asked "So, you said your grandmother comes here often? Do you live with her?"

Hinata nodded her head as she put her cup down. "My grandmother has lived with me since my grandfather died. We don't have much room, but my parents insisted." A silence filled the room before Leo prompted, "And how is she?"

"She is doing better, but is still not well enough to come. She is wise, but she can sometimes be a handful." The turtle cocked his head to one side. "In what way?"

"Well, she always insists on making breakfast for us even though I'm old enough to do it myself, and she's always telling me that I don't do this thing just right, or that I need to perform my chores just so, and on and on. I can't seem to do much right for her." Leonardo could sympathize. Sometimes it seemed like he couldn't do anything right when leading his brothers in battle. Though most of his criticism was self-inflicted, Leonardo knew that some of it came out on his brothers. Miwa sort of dampened that, however, which, Leo reflected, was a good thing. His brothers might have killed him long before now if he'd turned his criticism outwards. It would destroy the team. But if he turned it inward, at least he could regulate it.

"She may be critical, but I'll bet she's twice as critical of herself." Leo said quietly. "It is hard to be perfect. We cannot be perfect all the time. And it's frustrating at times. I know that when I get like that, my brothers help snap me out of it. Maybe that's why your Grandmother gives you so much attention. Because you pull her out of it."

Hinata looked up, shocked. "You know, I think that was actually wisdom," she said in wonder. Leonardo chuckled. "Well, I've got plenty more where that came from. But maybe later. Miwa is up again. I'll bet she needs a diaper change."

For the rest of the hour Hinata watched Leonardo care for Miwa. It was amazing. He was so much bigger and stronger, but he held her with the grace of a loving parent. It was most amazing to see him play with her. Leonardo had struck her as the most formal of the turtles, and yet, it seemed he truly had a heart of gold. Especially when it came to Miwa.

Hinata walked down the steps of the shrine with much to ponder. She didn't even notice Donatello returning in his flying chariot.


	11. Playing

"Peek-a-boo!" Mikey cooed, opening his hands to reveal his face. Miwa laughed. The turtle hid is face behind his fingers again, this time peeking from around the side of them, then scuttled back behind his hands, as if timid of the laughing baby. Miwa smiled and giggled as her kappa brother continued this game. It was heartening to Mikey to see how easily she laughed. It was never this easy to make his three brothers smile, let alone laugh. Mikey felt himself laughing along with her, just at the sheer joy of bringing a smile to her face. He peeked around his fingers, hid, then peeked again, then hid again. Miwa went into gales of laughter at these antics.

"You sure are fun!" Mikey said, scooping her up. He raised her above his head and began to twirl in a circle. She laughed with glee as she rose above his head. Mikey held her tightly, enjoying her giggles as much as she enjoyed flying far above the earth. Her arms were spread wide as if she were a tiny bird.

"Be careful, Mikey." Leo warned as he came outside. "Aw, Leo, quit being such a party-pooper," Mikey said as he lowered Miwa into his arms. "Besides, I bet you couldn't get Miwa to laugh this hard!"

"Oooh, is that a challenge?" Raph grinned, coming up behind Leo. "Sure is! I bet none of you guys can make Miwa laugh as hard as I can!" Donnie rolled his eyes from his seat at the table. He was tinkering with a small device, which looked strange since he was also dressed in his flowing godly robes. Though none of them really noticed anything different when he had them off, Mikey had noticed he seemed to shine a little brighter with the robes. "Want to join in, Donnie?" Mikey asked suddenly. The turtle shook his head. "No thanks. Not interested. Besides, don't you need a judge?"

"Oh yeah!"

Raph went first. He took Miwa in his arms and looked at her, at a loss of what to do. What did Mikey do when he wanted to make her laugh? He thought of all the annoying things Mikey did and grinned. Maybe a silly face? He made a few. At first, Miwa just looked at him, but she began to smile as his faces continued. She didn't come close to laughing, however. Raph tried a different tact. "Come on Miwa, laugh, like this!" Raphael laughed flakily for a moment, but Miwa began to smile and laugh along with him. "HA!" Raph said, starting to laugh for real this time as he handed Miwa off to Leo.

Leonardo looked down at the baby and felt his heart melt all over again. Was it simply because he had loved Miwa when she was Karai in the future? Or was it because he was doing what Mikey called the "Oldest brother thing" with her? Maybe both. However, he was at a loss of what to do to make her laugh. What had they done as kids to make each other laugh? What had Splinter done? In an instant he knew. Leo didn't know if this would work yet, but he tried it anyway. He began nuzzling his nose rapidly into her belly. Miwa began to laugh. So she was ticklish! Oh, he'd relish that when they got back to the future. Leo continued to nuzzle her until she was laughing as hard as she had been with Mikey.

Leo looked up at Mikey smugly, who was pouting. "That's no fair, Leo!" The turtle shrugged. "Not my fault I can loosen up better than you." Mikey suddenly got a mischievous grin on his face. Two could play that game. Before Leonardo had a chance to react, Mikey snatched Miwa from his grasp and placed her gently in Donnatello's hands. "My turn to make YOU laugh!" he crowed, pouncing on his eldest brother. Everyone in the Hamato family knew Leonardo was ticklish, though they didn't often take advantage of it, except for times like these. Raphael joined in soon after, causing their oldest brother to buckle under the weight of his brothers while crowing with laughter.

Mikey had already begun tickling Leo's sides, a well-known weakness, when Raph joined in, giving his feet some extra-special attention. Leo tried to push Mikey's hands away and kick Raph away from his feet, but both turtles had strength in their own right. Raph simply hooked his arms around his brother's ankles and kept tickling, much to Leonardo's dismay. Mikey was too quick for him, moving his hands just out of reach as he teased his brother's sides. "Stooohohohopit!" Leo laughed as the torture continued. Oh, it tickled! His stomach began to ache from all the laughter, tears began to form in his eyes.

Miwa chuckled as she watched, sitting in Donnie's crossed-legged lap. The turtle gazed upon his romping brothers with affection. This life in the shrine was simple, but good. While he missed April, Splinter, and even Casey, as well as his lab, he had to admit that life in a shrine wasn't all that bad. It was simple.

After Mikey and Raph had gotten ample revenge on their brother, and after Leonardo had collapsed on the floor from laughter, Donnie cleared his throat. "I think that, in light of the circumstances, it was a three-way tie."

"WHAT?!" Mikey and Raph cried simultaneously. "No . . . fair. . ." Leo said weakly from the floor. Donnie grinned and did the only thing he could. He pulled rank. "Sorry bros, but I'm the god, and I say it's a tie. Now come and help make dinner." The three brothers looked at each other as Donnatello strode happily away, his Kimono flowing gracefully behind him.

"Did he just . . .?" Mikey asked.

"Oh he did!" Leo confirmed, grinning.

"And he's gonna regret it. Get 'im!" Raph yelled, leading the charge as Donnatello used all the Ninja skills he had in him to quickly place Miwa in her basket before running off with his brothers chasing him.


	12. The Impossible

A brisk wind blew against Hinata's arms and whisked her uniform around her legs, spreading goosebumps all over. Hinata shivered, wishing she'd worn some warmer socks and a coat. It was mid-October, and the nights had begun to cool off. "I hope the turtles have some hot tea ready." Hinata shivered again and began to walk up the stairs.

The wind whistled through the screen as Donatello studied his scroll. His uncovered hands and face told him it was cold, but somehow he didn't feel it. The scientific part of his brain said it was because he was so used to being out in the cold with his brothers, leaping over rooftops in New York. But the scientist also pointed out that the Hakama was providing a decent amount of warmth. One day he was going to have to force those Lion dogs to tell him where they'd gotten it. Donatello peered over the scroll of wishes. Most were for good health, which were easy. Some were to keep people safe. Through training with Chieko, Donatello had learned how to meditate and send his spirit to those who had wished it. His power grew stronger, but with the long list of wishes, mostly by Hinata's Grandmother, he could only grant a few in one sitting. And Donnie had other things on his mind as well. The Portal, for instance. If he could just figure out the right blend of magic and machine. . . The problem was, while Donatello was a genius in machines and technology, his skills in magic were considerably . . . lacking. However, he gave up working when Hinata came over to do her daily purification. He had quickly found that it was too much to meditate and grant wishes prior wishes while listening to Hinata's.

He followed her motions with his eyes, admiring the way she respectfully fulfilled her purification and worship rituals. He seemed to always forget how . . . graceful human girls were. His eyes followed her hands as they rinsed in the water, followed her as she walked up to him and clapped, three times. "May my grandmother get better." He heard her prayer, though her lips never moved. More magic. The scientist in his brain insisted there was a logical explanation. Donatello ignored it for now. He'd already tried to comprehend magical things, and it had resulted in a headache. However, algebra looked like a headache to someone just learning basic addition. So perhaps it had been due to inexperience. He couldn't know for sure at this time.

"Hey Donnie, what are you working on?" Hinata said through the screen, peering in for a glimpse of the turtle. Donnie zapped out of his trance. "Er, uh, just granting some wishes. I think I might be done for the day, though. Would you like some tea?" He rolled up the scroll that shone faintly with golden print. Hinata's wish had been added.

Hinata nodded eagerly. The wind was even colder now, and the sun was setting. Strangely enough, Donatello didn't seem to mind it. Though, he was wearing his official Hakama. It shone with his divinity as he stood, turning to go into the home. Hinata took the long route to the kitchen, where the turtle met her. It seemed wrong for her to follow him through the passageway through the screened room where he usually sat when she arrived to do her prayers. Like walking in the middle of the stairway to the shrine. It was improper. It was an unspoken rule.

"Where is everyone?" Hinata asked as Donnie poured the tea. "Well, Raph and Mikey are out training in the forest. Said they needed to get out for a while." Hinata's eyebrows raised. "Wouldn't it be better for them to train here?" He smiled. "Raph and Mikey are active guys. They can't stay still for long. We're used to living in the sewers. We're used to exploring, coming and going, staying active. Leo and I are the same way, though Leo's been pretty busy with Miwa. Those two are taking a nap. Good thing, too. They both need rest."

"What about you?" Hinata asked as he poured the hot water into her cup. "How are you staying active?" the turtle shrugged as he sat cross-legged on the other side of the table. "I'm busy granting wishes, working on a portal. . ."

"A portal?!" Hinata's eyes widen in surprise.

Donnie's mouth curved in a smug smirk. "Yeah. It's in my lab." He knelt at the short table and sipped his tea. "You have a lab?!" Hinata said, her tea forgotten. Donnie nodded. "Of course. I like to tinker with things, build things, invent. I usually work on tons of little experiments at home. Making robots, new weapons, gliders, you name it." Hinata's eyes widened. "Wow. Can I see?" Donatello stopped sipping and looked at her, incredulously. "You. . . you want to see the portal?" Hinata nodded. "I've never met a real scientist before!" Donnie swallowed his tea in a loud gulp, put the cup down, and grinned. Hinata found herself comparing that smile to the sun. "Of course! Let's go!" He drained the rest of the cup quickly before standing faster than Hinata could blink, then pulled her up so fast she felt her ears would pop.

The turtle practically dragged Hinata along as they raced out of the kitchen and into the back part of the house. In the last room before the back door, Donatello turned and brought her into what looked to be a different house! It was a huge room, with metal pieces and tools all over, placed on the large table that took center stage. To the right was a giant metal oval, standing on a base.

"This is my lab, for now. Mikey and Raph go on runs for me to grab some things, and some of the stuff I've collected myself." He stood proudly and looked on at his room. There was only a small cot in the corner. But as Hinata glanced at the turtle, she knew that this was the real Donatello. He wasn't really a pompous god. He was a scientist. It was ironic that out of all the brothers, he had been chosen as a god for this shrine. With his scientific mind, he must have a hard time comprehending all the magical duties of god-hood. But, it seemed that he coped with this by inventing.

Donnie walked Hinata around the room, explaining what he had laid out. "This is where I'm designing most of the parts for the capacitor, and here's where I'm building them. I don't have as much tech as I do back in New York, but the runs have been pretty helpful. These are my tools that Raph and Mikey got me, and here's the portal itself. I'm still working on the energy readings and the power source. I haven't found one yet, but I'm sure we'll get something. . ." Though he said this with confidence, Hinata could see the worry in his eyes. It struck her that it had fallen to Donatello to get the turtles home. It was a big responsibility. Added to that was the responsibility of the shrine. And he wasn't much older than she was. Hinata patted his shell reassuringly. "Don't worry, you'll find something." Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Hey, a few days ago I brought over a book about Land gods. Have you gotten a chance to read it?" Donnie's eyes lit up. "No! I never thought to look for a power source in the mystical realm! Great idea!" That hadn't really been Hinata's idea, but she shrugged and smiled as she let herself be pulled back to the kitchen.

As they poured over the book together and discussed theory after theory, Hinata marveled at the Kami-Kappa. He spoke about quantum physics like it was a normal subject for any teenager to know. He smiled and encouraged any new idea she had. This was a turtle who could do anything. As she left that day, she found herself wondering if she could do what Donatello did if she set her mind to it. Could she do the impossible? She didn't know, but it was worth a try.


	13. Homesick

Raphael grunted a little as Hinata came up the steps. She was back. She seemed to be spending an awful lot of time with them lately. It was really giving his Japanese a workout. While Leo was positively glowing at the chance to speak their native tongue, Raph wished at times for a conversation in plain English. It was why he and Mikey went out to train in the woods about once a week.

"Hello, Raphael-san!" Hinata called, waving cheerily at Raph. The turtle waved back. "Hi, Hinata-chan. Back again?" Hinata grinned. "I couldn't stay away if I wanted to. Grandma insists I visit the shrine daily to pray for her health. She said the god will get lonely." Raph rolled his eyes. Lonely indeed. There were four of them here now, not to mention the lion-dogs, who were just as fun to romp with as puppies. It was easier to hang out with them. Not so easy for him to be in contact with Hinata.

April had been easy to get along with, after he'd gotten to know her, but the redhead had radiated confidence and a strong will. She was a fighter, at heart. Hinata. . . . seemed more the meek, scholarly type. Raph didn't have much patience for scholarly types. Donnie was bad enough.

As Hinata did her ritual, Raphael jumped from his perch on the torii gate and walked around the shrine to wail a bit on the punching bag he'd set up for himself. It was homemade, crafted with an old sheet, sawdust and dirt he'd found, but it was good enough to work with. Besides, punching something gave him a way to think about everything. After all those years of training, it was . . . comforting.

"Hey, Raph, what are you doing?" a voice said in his ear, and Raph jumped, surprised. Hinata stood there, smiling, hands behind her back. "Geeze, don't sneak up on me like that!" Raph said in English, before he could stop himself. Hinata's face turned to confusion. Raphael hastily switched to Japanese. "I, uh, mean . . . what did it look like I was doing?!" Raph said, a small blush creeping to his cheeks. He should have noticed her presence! What an idiot! On top of that, he'd been so surprised, he'd responded automatically in English! Sometimes he really missed New York.

Hinata seemed a little taken aback by his brisk attitude. He seemed like a guy you wouldn't want to upset. But after having talked to Donnie, Leo, and Mikey, Hinata put on a brave face and said, "Uh, are you training?" Raph grunted in response, then went back to his punching. Why was it so hard to talk to girls? Or rather, why was it so hard for him to talk to Hinata? It wasn't just his struggles in Japanese, though he knew he was getting better. She just didn't seem to be able to. . . relate to him. April had been different. Donnie had hogged her mostly anyway, but April had shown a determined fierceness that he had to admire. Hinata showed none of that. Or if she did, he hadn't seen it.

Hinata's voice murmured something he couldn't hear, so he stopped his wailing on the bag and turned to her. "What?" he asked tersely. She spoke a little louder. "What's New York like?" Memories rose to his brain and Raphael felt suddenly very fond of and homesick for the NYC.

"It's. . . well, it's the greatest city in the world. It's never quiet, and there's always something new to do or see. There's a billion lights on at night and so many people. It's not as peaceful, like Mt. Takao. . ." he gestured to the landscape around. "But it's home." Hinata smiled. "Sounds like you miss it." Raph nodded, looking at the ground. It wasn't just the place. The people sprung to his mind unbidden. Knocking out scum like the purple dragons with Casey, enjoying Murakami's pizza gyoza, seeing their father underneath their tree, meditating. Heck, he even missed the rooftops. Trees were all well and good, but there was nothing like a good old-fashioned run. As of late Leo had been too occupied and Donnie too busy to go out on patrols. So he and Mikey had gone off together, just to keep moving. But this life on the mountain was a far cry from the nightly patrols they'd done at home.

"So, what did you do in New York?" Hinata asked after a moment's silence. Raph grinned. "Stopped crime. Mostly kept bullies from stealing and making trouble."

"Didn't people see you?" Hinata asked, intrigued. Raph's grin got even wider. "You, uh, haven't seen us do our ninja thing, have you?" She shook her head. "Well get ready, because you're about to get a demonstration from Raphael Sensei." And before she could move, he threw down a smoke bomb and was gone. Hinata blinked in surprise. Where had he gone? The trees, maybe? She searched through them, but couldn't find a trace of red. The roof? She looked up. Nothing there. "Cool, isn't it?" a voice said next to her ear, and she screamed, whirling around to hit the person behind her before she had a chance to think. Her hand was suddenly engulfed by a large, three-fingered one. Raph grinned. This was better than wrestling and chasing Mikey. Hinata looked one part embarrassed that she had screamed, and one part annoyed that he had scared her. But his eyebrows rose at what she uttered next. "Uzai! You almost scared me to death!" Raphael chuckled. "If you think that's bad, just think how bad you'd have it if you played ninja tag with me. You for SURE wouldn't win." A challenge hovered in his eyes, smug grin on his face. "Oh really? How do you play ninja tag?" Hinata retorted. "I try to tag you, then you try to tag me. But with ninja stealth." Hinata knew that Raph was probably right. She had no ninja training, and would easily be caught by this faster turtle. But that shit-eating grin on his face just made her want to prove him wrong. Or maybe just prove that she wasn't chicken enough to try it, anyway. "You're on. Who's it first?" Raph's face turned into a wicked grin. "Me. Since you're new to it, I'll give you a ten-second head start. Go." Hinata ran as fast as she could. Ten seconds later, Raph sped after her, laughing.

An hour later Hinata collapsed on the floor of the kitchen, sweaty and panting. Leo chuckled. "You played ninja tag with Raph, didn't you." Hinata could only nod and pant. She was sure she'd be sore all over. Raph had been everywhere. It was almost impossible to doge him! Added to that, he was impossible to catch! She'd finally caught him when he managed to slow down, but she had a suspicious feeling that he'd let himself be caught. The turtle himself wasn't even sweating, but was smiling smugly down at her. "She held up longer than I thought she would." Hinata thanked her lucky stars for the rigorous gym program at school. "No. . . no fair. . ." she panted. Raph shrugged. "Should have just accepted defeat. It's what you get for being stubborn." But there wasn't condescension in his tone. If anything, he seemed impressed. Hinata felt a little pride soothe her bruised and panting ego.

"How . . . do you move so. . . so fast?!" she asked. Raph shrugged. "Years of training, patrolling, and rooftop leaping." He held his hand out. "Come on, up you go."

"Why don't you take a shower before coming to have some relaxing tea?" Leo put in while he cradled Miwa. Hinata just nodded. Who knew being friends with ninjas would be such a workout? As she headed towards the bathroom, Raph hesitated, then followed behind. When they were just out of Leo's earshot, he murmured. "Hey, thanks Hinata." She looked at him in surprise. "For what?"

"Well, uh, it's been kinda hard for me to be here. I miss my home a lot. You made me forget about it for a little bit. So thanks." Hinata smiled "You're welcome." Raph blushed and his mouth turned downward. "But don't you dare tell anyone I said that," he said warningly. "Or I'll challenge you to ninja tag again." He punched her shoulder playfully, and Hinata smiled. "as you wish, Raph. Now let me go take a shower." She pushed him aside playfully and charged for the bathroom. Raph walked back to the kitchen. He didn't even realize he was smiling until Leo's eyes rose and he grinned. "Shut up Leo." He said in English. "I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, well, you were thinkin' it." Leo smirked. Hinata had managed to bond a little with Raph. That was good. They all missed New York, but Raph definitly missed it the most. "Hey, Leo?" Raph asked, plopping down at the table. "You think it'd be OK if Mikey and I go on patrol every once and a while? I know you and Donnie have been busy, and I know it would be just Mikey and me, but . . ."

"Yes. That would be fine, Raph." Leo was surprised that his brother had even asked. Normally, if Raph wanted to do something, he just did it. But in Splinter's absence, and in the face of uncertainty, it was clear Raph valued his brother's leadership. Even if he'd rather die than admit it. "I think it will help you get your mind off things. Just be careful, OK?" Raph's face morphed into aggressive glee.

"Tell that to the scumbags."


End file.
